fragile daisies
by sasuhinauzumaki
Summary: sasuke comienza a sentir cariño por hinata, aunque la chica guste de naruto ¿podrá hinata corresponderle a sasuke o seguirá persiguiendo a naruto?
1. Chapter 1

El cielo con nubes similares al algodón de azúcar, el pasto fresco y rodeado de flores de diferentes colores y tamaños; era un día perfecto. Hinata salió de paseo con una canasta en mano, recorriendo muchas partes de la aldea de la hoja, hasta llegar al bosque.

Se quitó el abrigo gris que llevaba sobre sí, quedando en una simple camiseta de color púrpura, ya con un poco más de frescura dejó el abrigo bajo un árbol y caminó unos metros adelantes a recolectar algunas de las margaritas que se encontraban entre otras flores, guardó las margaritas en la canasta, a excepción de una, se sentó en el lugar donde llegara menos sol y miró la flor, comenzó a girarla y de la nada se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Nunca iba a poder ser fuerte, nunca iba a poder hacer feliz a su padre, era la vergüenza del clan Hyuga, simplemente se odiaba por ser tan débil y sensible. Quería cambiar, quería ser fuerte, quería ser inteligente, quería que Naruto la pudiera ver como ella lo veía a él, quería ser una buena ninja y honrar a su clan, pero claramente el hecho de que lo imaginara no cambia nada.

Volvió a la realidad y vio sus lágrimas sobre la pequeña flor, sentía tristeza y rabia a la vez, esta vez se fijo en la flor, se dio cuenta que, era como ella, frágil y que se marchitaba rápidamente, no quería ser así, no más. Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo y quemó la flor poco a poco.

Abrazó sus piernas escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas, botando todos los sentimientos que escondía usualmente, cuando sintió una presión a su lado. Ojos oscuros al igual que cabello, piel pálida, como la de ella, Sasuke Uchiha.

Nadie dijo nada, pero en el fondo sabía que intentaba consolarla, lo cual era difícil ya que Sasuke no hace eso. Hinata lo miró a sus ojos y lo abrazó, para que luego sorprendentemente el chico le correspondiera el abrazo.

"No llores, Hyuga." Le desordenó su corto cabello y sonrió.

Esa persona, ese Sasuke, fue la única vez que se comportó así. Pasó alrededor de tres semanas y Hinata observaba a Sasuke, para ver si realmente existía esa persona que hizo un amable intento de consolarla, pero sólo veía maldad y oscuridad en su forma de ser.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el chico Uchiha tenía sentimientos hacia ella aunque quisiese negarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres semanas, ningún cambio.

¿será que se comporta frío cuando está con todos? Hinata seguía con la esperanza de que él no la haya consolado sólo por pena o porque le molestaba que llorara, seguía con esperanza de poder acercarse a Sasuke y ser su amiga.

Por una extraña razón quería acercarse a él, así fue como comenzó todo. En un principio iba todas las mañanas al bosque donde se encontraron, luego pasaba todo su tiempo libre ahí. De vez en cuando se escondía para verlo practicar.

¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

Debería preocuparse en entrenar y poder ser más fuerte, debería intentar acercase a Naruto, el chico del cual ella gustaba.

Empezó a practicar, tenía que pasar la academia y ser genin, esa era su primera meta. Todos los días, sin cansancio, practicaba durante horas y horas, hasta el momento donde cumplió su meta y se convirtió una genin.

Estaba feliz, se sentía fuerte, ahora pertenecía al equipo ocho, conocido como equipo Kurenai. Sus compañeros eran Chino y Kiba, personas que Hinata consideraba totalmente fuertes, lo cual la hacía sentir mejor por el hecho de que estuviera al mismo nivel que ellos.

Ahora, lo más importante pero a la vez lo menor ¿qué pasó con Sasuke? Simplemente nada. En más de una ocasión Hinata intentaba intercambiar palabras, pero lo único que recibía eran cosas como "déjame en paz" u otros. Para Hinata, tal vez Sasuke era más fuerte, por lo que vivió con la idea de que no hablaba con ella pues la consideraba débil, aunque ese no era el caso.

Tal vez si se hacía más fuerte podía llegar a estar a su alcance y poder ser su amiga; si primera y tonta idea fue nuevamente, entrenar. Su taijutsu mejoró bastante, como también su manejo del puño suave. Se volvió muy fuerte, como muchas otras de las chicas genin que había.

No podía superar a Neji, pero era mucho más fuerte de cómo fue en un principio, al parecer alguien se dio cuenta de su esfuerzo.

Los papeles se tergiversaron y Sasuke veía siempre a Hinata practicar a escondidas, un día de esos ella se dio cuenta.

"Sasuke-kun, espera" El chico salió corriendo mientras Hinata lo perseguía, pero tropezó torpemente y se golpeó en la cabeza. Sasuke siguió corriendo, pero luego miró para atrás y vio a Hinata tirada por el pastizal del bosque, así que corrió en su ayuda y se devolvió.

Hinata despertó, ya era de noche, se encontraba apoyada en un árbol, con Sasuke a su lado, este se paró para encaminar a casa, pero Hinata le tomó de la pierna.

"Sasuke-kun, no te vayas, ¿por qué siempre me evitas? Quiero ser tu amiga" El chico se sorprendió un poco pero luego se hizo el desinteresado.

"No necesito amigos" Dijo mientras sacaba su pierna del agarre de Hinata

"Eso no es verdad, sé que te sientes solo, ¿puedes darme una oportunidad de conocerte?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, para que luego el levantara los hombros de forma desinteresada. Hinata se sintió muy feliz y saltó a abrazarlo.

"Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, te prometo que no volverás a sentirte solo" Hinata tímidamente tomó de la mano a Sasuke y volvieron a sus casas, inevitablemente sonriendo.

Así fue el comienzo de una linda amistad, o algo más que eso.


End file.
